onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Darkness on the Edge of Town
"Darkness on the Edge of Town" (''Oscuridad a las afueras de la ciudad ''en español) es el decimosegundo episodio de la cuarta temporada de Once Upon A Time '' y el septuagésimo octavo episodio de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz y dirigido por Jon Amiel y es el comienzo de la segunda mitad de temporada. Se estrenó el 1 de marzo del 2015. Sinopsis Con Gold desterrado de la ciudad, los habitantes de Storybrooke intentan reanudar su vida normal. Garfio y Bella buscan una manera de librerar a las hadas del sombrero del Mago, mientras que Emma, Henry y Regina siguen buscando pistas que puedan conducir al Autor. Pero cuando una aterradora oscuridad desciende sobre la ciudad, Emma y Regina se ven obligadas a enfrentarse a la verdadera naturaleza del mal. Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Gold y Úrsula alistan a Cruella de Vil para unirse a su causa. Reparto Trivial Notas de producción *La secuencia de apertura muestra el coche de Cruella. *Adam Horowitz es un fan del cantante Bruce Springsteen. Este episodio comparte su nombre con una canción del álbum de la estrella del rock del mismo nombre. *En el montaje de apertura de Storybrooke, se puede ver a Floyd, el cocinero en Granny's Diner, cruzando la calle, del brazo de una de las camareras del Granny's Diner. Cuando Garfio camina por Storybrooke en "Shattered Sight", en el fondo, se puede ver a Floyd bajo los efectos del hechizo de la Vista Destrozada siendo acosado por la misma camarera. *El apartamento de Úrsula en Nueva York está lleno de decoraciones de temática oceánica, incluyendo un perchero en forma de calamar, decoración de la pared de pescado, una imagen de un pez, un hornamento de porcelana en forma de coral y una taza de café con adornos impresos de peces. El tapiz de la pared recuerdan a algas. *Una pequeña estatua de un cuervo está en una mesa en la Fortaleza Prohibida. *Las palabras del señor Gold, "mea culpa", es una frase latina que reconoce delito. Se traduce como "por mi culpa". *El Monte Pelado es también una verdadera montaña en Idaho. Es parte de la estación de esquí de Sun Valley. Cronología de eventos *Los flashbacks del Bosque Encantado tienen lugar antes de "Heroes and Villains", y tras los eventos de la Inglaterra de los años 20 en "Sympathy for the De Vil". *Los eventos de la Tierra Sin Magia tienen lugar después de "Heroes and Villains" y antes de "Unforgiven". Conexión con otros episodios *El origen de Cruella, y "dónde empezó", se explora en "Sympathy for the De Vil". *Bella menciona cuando Garfio atrapó al Aprendiz dentro del sombrero del Mago, algo que pasó en "The Apprentice". *Emma hace un comentario lo que le gusta el queso a la plancha de la Abuelita. El gusto de Emma por el queso a la plancha se mostró por primera vez en "Red-Handed", donde envía a Ruby al diner para comprar un poco para ella. *Las Hermanas de Santa Meissa fueron atrapadas en el sombrero en "Fall". *El señor Gold fue desterrado de Storybrooke en "Heroes and Villains". *Cómo Cruella y Úrsula acabaron en la Tierra sin Magia se explica en "Best Laid Plans". *Emma recuerda cuando robó el escarabajo amarillo, algo que fue mostrado en "Tallahassee". *El señor Gold, Úrsula y Cruella discuten sobre la muerte de Maléfica. Ella fue "asesinada" dos veces, en "A Land Without Magic" y en "The Evil Queen". *El pasado de Mary Margaret y David con las Reinas de la Oscuridad se revela en "Unforgiven" y "Best Laid Plans". *La identidad del Autor, y la razón por la cual nadie lo ha visto en años, se revela en "Best Laid Plans". Referencias culturales Referencias religiosas *Rumplestiltskin le dice a las Reinas de las Tinieblas que él les dará la respuesta a todas sus oraciones. Cruella no está convencida, y remarca: "No soy exactamente del estilo religioso". Disney *Este episodio muestra a Chernabog y el Monte Pelado de la película Disney ''Fantasía. *De acuerdo con una nota en el tablón de la biblioteca de Storybrooke, el dueño de la casa del Aprendiz es Yen Sid, una referencia al poderoso hechicero de Fantasía. *La manera desigual de conducir de Cruella De Vil es una referencia a la forma de conducir del personaje del mismo nombre en la película 101 dálmatas. Cuentos de hadas y folclore *Este episodio incluye a Rumplestiltskin, del cuento de Rumplestiltskin, el Hada Malvada del cuento de'' La bella durmiente'', la Bruja del Mar de'' La sirenita'', Cruella De Vil de'' 101 dálmatas'' y el capitán Garfio del cuento de Peter Pan. *Chernabog de la película de Disney Fantasía, está basado en Chernabog, una deidad de la mitología eslava. **El Monte Pelado, de la misma película, está basado en Una noche en el Monte Pelado, una serie de composiciones de Modest Mussorgsky. Perdidos *Cruella De Vil, el señor Gold y Úrsula van a un restaurante Mr. Cluck Chicken Shack, una famosa franquicia de comida rápida en la serie. Hugo, interpretado por el actor de Érase una vez ''Jorge García, trabajó anteriormente en esta franquicia de comida rápida, antes de convertirse en el dueño del mundo de flash-sideways. **Al trabajador del servicio de comida rápida le pone voz Daniel Dae Kim, que interpretó a Jin-Soo Kwon en ''Perdidos. Referencias culturales *El "profesor" (señor Gold) que tradujo el hechizo para Bella, es supuestamente de Oxford, una referencia a la famosa universidad de investigación británica. Notas de attrezzo *La palabra "Oz" se puede apreciar al lado del reloj del microondas cuando el señor Gold se está calentando los fideos en el apartamento de Ursula. *El apartamento de Úrsula, en Nueva York, está lleno de decoraciones de movitos oceánicos, incluyendo las tazas de café con motivos impresos de peces, una concha, un gancho en la pared en forma de calamar, fotos de peces enmarcados, decoración de la pared con peces, y un adorno de porcelana en forma de coral. El tapiz de la pared recuerda a las algas marinas. **El mismo tapiz se puede observar en una de las paredes del lugar de trabajo del Dragón en "Selfless, Brave and True". *Una pequeña estatua de un cuervo está sobre una mesa en la Fortaleza Prohibida. *La pintura que se están llevando de la mansión del señor Feinberg, es Salomé, una pintura del siglo XVI del pintor renacentista italiano Tiziano. Representa la figura bíblica de Salomé sosteniendo la cabeza cortada de Juan el Bautista. *Los símbolos en la roca donde Regina libera a las monjas del sombrero es Futhorc. Dice ᚷᚱᚩᚢᚾᛞ ᚻᚨᛚᛚ, que se transcribe como "sala de tierra". Títulos internacionales Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada